1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved process and apparatus to clean refractory-lined conveyor troughs for molten metals and slags, in particular in blast furnaces, where cleaning is accomplished by means of rotating chains.
2. Background Information
German Patent No. 32 25 015, discloses an apparatus to clean refractory-lined conveyor troughs by means of chains circulating on a rotating drum. As described, a continuously adjustable motor is used to drive the drum. By changing the speed, the intensity of the cleaning of the wall of the conveyor trough can be influenced, but it is difficult to know in advance what amount of cleaning is necessary at which spots. In any case, merely changing the speed is not sufficient to remove some deposits, compensate for different amounts of worn refractory material to be removed, or to scour the trough wall. Since a significant amount of dust is produced by the cleaning process, measures are also necessary to ensure satisfactory operation in spite of the dust.